ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Influence
Bad Influence is the third episode of the first season of Nate Price 10 . Story The episode starts with Nate and Gwen hanging out at a local Mr. Smoothies - sitting at the tables outside since the weather was just right for the duo. Nathan was visibly bored, and so was Gwen, however. (Nathan): Isn't the weather just fine today? (Gwen): Really? (arches a brow) Talking about the weather, now? (Nathan): I'm just teasing. So, what'd you get on your physics test? (Gwen): An A. A plus. (She sips on her smoothie.) (Nathan): Wow-. Aren't you smart? (Gwen): I find it easy, what do you think? (Nathan): Well, i'm not blaming you. I'm generally terrible at anything that has to do with maths. (Gwen): So you, like, need a tutor or something? (Nathan): ...Like I don't have to sit at class enough? (Gwen): Having someone tutor you isn't all that bad. For instance, if you actually learn something and put it to the test... (Nathan, continuing Gwen's words): ...I have a chance at a better future? (Gwen): Exactly. What do you want to be in life, anyway? Nathan furrowed his brows, visibly clueless. (Nathan): Well.. I don't really know. I haven't thought about it. (He peeked at his omnitrix for a brief second.) I guess i'm still figuring it out. (Gwen): I guess. We all have those times. (Nathan): Ha ha.. I guess we do. (He shugged, faking a laugh.) Suddenly, a rushing car would almost hit a couple of people crossing the crosswalk near, police sirens and cruisers following the said vehicle. Nathan saw the pursuit taking place and figured having a little fun wouldn't hurt. (Nathan): Listen, I uhm.. Have to go. I think I forgot my wallet somewhere-. (Gwen): But I paid for the smoothies. (Nathan): (pauses in embarassment, thinking up of an excuse) ..My wallet that I forgot I had-- (coughs) It's my mom's. See ya soon? (Gwen, sighing): Sure. Take care! (Nathan): Great. Bye! (Nathan jogged off around the corner and pressed on a button on his omnitrix. The faceplate would pop up and Nathan would twist it before pressing down on it once he found a proper silhouette of one of his "monsters".) Nathan had transformed into XLR8. (XLR8): This is perfect for an easy job. Cue XLR8 sped off after the pursuit, passing the police cruisers with ease. He had gotten near the rear of the fleeing vehicle of the suspects. Inside the car, a man sat in the driver's seat and so did.. What appears to be, a humanoid rat with spikes for hair. It had large, yellow eyes and wore a brown coat it's size, for the alien rat wasn't really all that tall. The said alien rat looked in the sideview mirrors and noticed XLR8 speeding after them. (Rat Alien): What the hell is a Kineceleran doing on Earth?! (Suspect): What the hell is a Kineceleran!? (Rat Alien): It's-- A long story, just drive! The rat alien yelled in panic as bags of money were lying on the backseats, apparently, it was what they stole to get into this situation in the first place. In the meanwhile, while the cruisers were falling behind, XLR8 managed to speed up to the front-door from the driver's side and force the door open. He then literally tugged the suspect out and let him fall and roll on the floor, the car would automatically swerve and hit a wall besides it. (XLR8): Instant win. (He heard a groan coming from the car, it was the rat alien. XLR8 wasn't aware of him being there) Uh oh... (He sped to the opened door and looked in) You uh.. Alright there? The rat looked at XLR8, panicking as he heard sirens getting louder and louder. (Rat Alien): Listen, I don't have much time, just get me outta here-- I can leave the cash, the cops just CAN'T see me like this! Please, do me a favor, come on, i'll-- (Gets cut off by XLR8) (XLR8): Okay, okay just stop begging--! Ugh... (XLR8 picked the rat alien up and sped off from the scene.) I didn't sign up for this.. The police cruisers would then approach the scene and stop in front of the car, the local thug getting handcuffed almost instantly. END OF SCENE XLR8 would speed into an alleyway and let the rat alien go of his grip. The said rat alien looked at XLR8 as his visor slid up. (XLR8): Now talk. What are you? (Rat Alien, cooling down): Woah, WHAT am I? Relax, i'm just an average guy trying to make a living... Name's Argit. (XLR8): Uhuh. You don't look like an average guy to me. (Argit): Yeah, well, neither are you. (XLR8): If only you knew. What were you doing in that car, anyway? (Argit): Listen, I told you already-! I needed some cash, that's all. Haven't you ever thought of.. You know, using your speed for your own needs? (XLR8): That'd be selfish. (Argit): Life has no rules, man. You either take it, or leave it. What's your name, anyway? (XLR8): No rules, huh... (the omntrix would begin to time out) My name is... (XLR8 would revert back to Nathan.) Nathan. Argit appeared to look surprised. He obviously didn't expect anything like this to occur in his entire lifetime.. However long that is. (Argit): Y-You're, a shapeshifter!? The hell? How'd you do that? (Nathan): Kind of. Yeah. It's a big story. (Argit): (smirks) Man, you have so much potential, I don't even know how to EXPRESS the thought of it... (Nathan): Potential? (Argit): Yeah! Hey, why the hell are you helping the cops when you can just use that power for your own sake? (Nathan): Well. If not to mention some creepy killer robots coming after me the past few weeks, I don't really know. I guess I do it for fun. (Argit): Fun? You know what'd be TEN TIMES the fun than doing what you did back there? Nathan looked at Argit, rather confused. END OF SCENE. The scene shifted to night. Argit and Nathan sneaked out to what seems to look like a warehouse, both hiding behind a wall. (Nathan, whispering): Uhh.. Argit? Mind reminding me why are we out here again? (Argit, whispering back): We're out here, because what's inside - is worth EVERYTHING. There's this guy, Vulkanus, right? He has a crap load of Taydenite crystals he's trying to ship to another planet.. And it's all stored here. (Nathan, whispering): Another planet?? So, like.. We can get rich after all of this? (Argit, whispering): Oh, indeed. Taydenite is worth a l o t... And before you ask - don't worry. I know a guy that'll buy all the Taydenite we have. (Nathan, whispering): That's great. So what's the plan? (Argit, whispering): We sneak in, you turn into one of your bad ass aliens, help me empty the warehouse, we leave. Sounds good enough? (Nathan, whispering): Oh, yeah. Okay. Let's go. The two proceed to try and sneak into the warehouse, however, it's locked. Argit sighed, as if at loss. (Argit): Darn it! It's locked. (Nathan): No it's not! (He proceeded to turn on the omnitrix and transform into Four Arms.) Come on. Four Arms burst through the large opening of the warehouse. Argit walked in and found the light switch, lighting up the said warehouse and revealing bags, if not, crates of Taydenite. (Argit): Nate, my boy, we just hit the jackpot! (Cheers) Awh, yeah! (???): Not so fast, Argit. At the very same entrance, stood a large and bulky, orange-skinned alien with horns on his chin that wore armor, that looked pretty hard indeed. Argit looked at the said alien and almost froze. (Argit): V-Vulkanus! It's not what it looks like, b-buddy-- (Vulkanus, stepping inside): I'm pretty sure I know what it looks like... Thief! Four Arms stared at Vulkanus, unamused. (Four Arms): You don't look that intimidating to me. (Vulkanus, annoyed): What was that, Tetramand?! Vulkanus noticed Four Arms' omnitrix hourglass symbol on his chest and appeared to look thrown off at first. He thought it was a plumbers' badge. (Vulkanus): Argit!? You workin' with the plumbers?! You'll pay for this, you snitch! (Four Arms): Do I look like I fix toilets for a living? (Grunts, rushing towards Vulkanus.) Four Arms attacked Vulkanus, striking him in the face before trying to hit hin again with his other fist, but Vulkanus caught his fist before returning the hit. (Four Arms): That.. Hurt! Four Arms told, grasping Vulkanus' arm with all of his four hands and swung Vulkanus towards the crates and bags of Taydenite, on which he landed on and shattered most of the expensive goods. (Vulkanus, getting up): My Taydenite! You'll pay for this, i'm telling you! As Four Arms and Vulknus' conflict escalated into more fighting, Argit managed to snatch a few shards of Taydenite and run off unseen. (Four Arms): I don't like paying, if it's not that obvious to you! Vulkanus charged at Four Arms and rammed him, the duo bursting out of the wall and falling down, with Vulkanus on top as he delivered punches to Four Arms before the four armed alien lifted up Vulkanus with his legs and tossed him away upside down, Four Arms getting up soon after. (Four Arms, cracking his knuckles): Time to finish this. (The omnitrix begun to time out and would revert Nathan back.) Vulkanus looked confused, staring at Nathan as he stumbled up. (Vulkanus): Gah, an earthling teenager beat me up...? This is uncalled for..! Vulkanus begun to approach Nathan, who took slow steps back as he didn't know what to do at this point. (Nathan): Agh-! Damn it, and I was just about to beat him... Hey, where's Argit!? (looks around) Vulkanus would begin to run towards Nathan, until he hit a... Pink forcefield, of some sort. The forcefield would expand and surround Vulkanus into a bubble. Vulkanus would try to bust out of the pink bubble, but in vain of his strength as he was exhausted, so was Nathan. (Nathan, confused): Hey, what the-?! Nathan looked up on top of the warehouse and saw none other than Gwen on top. Nathan was surprised to no end, if honest, and thus, it hit him as he realized that Gwen might've been spectating him all along. (Gwen): Hey there. (Nathan): Gwen!? (Vulkanus, still beating on the bubble): Great, ugh, I feel like an animal at a zoo. (Nathan): You wanna tell me something I might wanna know..? (To Gwen) (Gwen): (Struggling to hold the bubble as it begun to crack from the beatings) Do you? I can't hold him much longer... (Nathan): Fair point.. Oh, right..! (He looked down at the omnitrix and slapped his palm against it, transforming into Heatblast. (Gwen, sarcastically): Aren't you just pretty. Vulkanus would break out of the pink mana bubble, Heatblast shooting fire balls at Vulkanus as he rushed at him. Gwen sent mana disks at Vulkanus. (Heatblast): It's a fashion trend nowadays. (To Gwen) (Vulkanus): Aren't you two a little team.. Time to end this! Vulkanus punched the ground, causing the ground to shake and crack, causing debris and rubble to form, making Heatblast lose his balance for a bit, but he regained it right after and jumped backwards. (Heatblast): What was that supposed to be? Your finishing move? (Vulkanus): To finish you! He once more ran towards Heatblast in attempt to ram him with his shoulder, but Heatblast began to emit an unending, large flame, causing Vulkanus' armor to begin to melt and merge with the debris. (Vulkanus): No! (Heatblast): You just finished yourself. Due to the cool weather of the night, the molten armor of Vulkanus would harden rather quickly, restraining and immobilizing Vulkanus. Heatblast glared at Vulkanus. (Heatblast): Give me one, good reason why I shouldn't just end you right here? (Gwen, widening her eyes): Nate..! (Vulkanus): First of all... I was defending my property... (Heatblast): (pauses) Good point. Fine. Heatblast let Vulkanus be, turning to Gwen as the omnitrix timed out and Nathan reverted back. (Nathan): Let's go, Gwen. (Gwen): What was that all about? (Turns to Vulkanus) Will you be alright? (Vulkanus, immobilized): I'll manage. (Nathan): I'm sorry. I guess I snapped. And I guess we have a lot of explaining to do to each other.. Right? (Gwen, sighing): Guess so. The scene would fade out. END OF EPISODE. Characters Protagonists/Neutral Nathan Price Gwen Tennyson Argit Villains Vulkanus Thug Aliens Used XLR8 Four Arms Heatblast Trivia - It is confirmed that Argit shall return in the next episode. - Gwen found out about Nathan's secret and vice-versa. - Nathan will explain everything to Gwen in the next episode. Category:Nate Price 10 Category:Episodes in Nate Price 10 Category:Episodes Category:TV-14